Fractious Repercussion
by Abstract Zelator
Summary: Progressing towards humanity, Saburo contrives to reestablish Professor Gill's automation Empire, for his own egoistic purposes; of course, not without the assistance of Mitsuko Komyouji. [Saburo/Mitsuko/Jiro]


**AN:** Hey, well this is a first for me. This is my first Kikaider Fanfic, I usually write in the Inuyasha genre, however, I decided to take a break from it for the time being because I was burning myself out, and when you get burned out that usually results in shoddy writing. Anyway, please go easy on me since I previously mentioned is my first Kikaider fic. 

* * *

Comments, criticisms and reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. One can't improve if one does not receive feedback, right? Feel free to e-mail me at Supreme_Entity1@hotmail.com. 

"..." = talking 

...>> = thinking 

**...** = flashback 

  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:** Android Kikaider: The Animation is created by Shotaro Ishinomori, and I am merely writing this for entertainment purposes. I hope he doesn't mind I'm borrowing his character's for a bit though. ^_^ 

* * *

  


The clattering of the metal chains around his arms rung deafening in his ears; his persistence to escape, though tangible, was not prohibited. Yet, it drove the creature to try harder, to break free of his imprisonment. So he tried once more to break the bonds that held him so securely in place, only to deny him his freedom. The manacles that hung rigidly encompassing his wrists and ankles manifested such a frigid sensation; leaving but a raw, red imprint beneath his flesh. Diminutive droplets of ichor gradually trailing down the azure material of his jacket; a consequence of his perforacious and unyielding actions. 

The air emanated a humid, moist and sultry feel to it's already compact density. Jiro's eyes adjusting to its awakening condition, slowly begun to rid itself of its hazing hindrance, as he began to wonder just how long he had been incarcerated. He was positive his captor had been instilling sedatives in his food to lessen his chances of absconding. 

His clothes torn and tattered, dirtied and bloodied, clung to him, serving as a constant reminder of his undoubted failures. His vision still blurred to a moderate extent, he struggled in continuance to render himself free; yet, Jiro's efforts were futile just as they had been previously. 

Sweat and dirt marred his facade, while his muscles ached and burned; his body in dire need of oxygen, while pressuring his lungs to sustain him further, though screaming at him to provide his broken form with something other than the alternative of dehydration. Granted, Jiro had not fully evolved to that of a human, his transformation however, had nevertheless begun. 

Jiro's psyche, focusing primarily on his battered body, did not even pay heed to his captor, whom displayed himself casually, leaning on the frame of the steel, cell bars. 

"Ah - I had a feeling the drugs would soon cease its effects on you," Jiro instantaneously recognized the tone in his captor's voice, but was in no mood to play guessing games. "Nothing? Not even a petty comeback? Have you not wondered where you are - or more importantly: what I plan on doing with you?" 

"Just tell me this: who are you?" 

Arching a dark, finely shaped eyebrow, a small smirk emerged in sheer amusement. Placing a hand over his chest cavity, over the area where his heart was situated, he forged a look of shock and bewilderment. 

"Don't you recognize your own brother? Normally, I would find that terribly insulting, but since you're drugged out of your mind, and probably can't even recall even your own name, I'll let it slide this time." 

"I suppose I should consider myself fortunate then?" Jiro retorted, his dialect slightly slurred. 

"Good fortune has nothing to do with it," Saburo hissed, "I need you alive. For the time being, so don't think I'm pulling a 'Good Samaritan' act." 

"So, what possible reason could I be of any use to you?" The semi-conscious android inquired. 

"I was hoping you would oblige and ask me, dear brother. The Gemini Circuit of course. Or, the very least, the blueprints and schematics of it's design." Saburo revealed, while glancing at Jiro with a monotonous expression plastered on his visage. 

"The Gemini Circuit? But why?" Jiro asked, moreso to himself, than his crazed brother. 

_ Saburo has always thought the notion of an android with a conscience to be absurd. So why show interest now? _>> 

The smirk etched on his face earlier had expanded. Saburo knew what Jiro was contemplating. However, he was not at liberty to discuss every fine detail of his statragem with him. 

Staring contemptuously at Saburo, Jiro dare to ask once again: "Why?" 

Leaving an awkward silence between the pair, the crimson eyed android ignored his question and began a conversation of his own. 

"You realize Jiro, that you're in no disposition to ask such a question." Responded an irritated Hakaider. "However, I'll make an exception in this case, and comply this once." 

Searching for the precise words was not difficult, but vocalizing them was an entirely different matter altogether. 

The two brother's glared menacingly at one another, their eyes boring intensely into each other's; crimson clashing against chestnut. 

Breaking the over due silence, Saburo with his mouth ajar, began to articulate, "I desire to become human." 

Nothing could have braced Jiro from those words. 

_I desire to become human. _>> 

Those five piercing words repeatedly rang in his mind. The very prospect of it was utter ludicrous! Saburo - human? The idea was too inane! Saburo was Hakaider - a machine bent on carrying out the will of Professor Gill. 

It was in Jiro's nature to bestow a person with a second chance, forgiveness was a trait he had inherited while living amongst the human race. Yet, it was in Saburo's persona to destroy all obstacles in his path. He was a murderer, a ruthless killer; created for the sake of two human's own selfish desires. Just as he was. He was birthed for the exact motive. Perhaps, he wasn't that far off from Saburo. His conscience was that fine line that separated him from the other androids. 

Once again, that question in which had plagued Jiro arose, and with no hesitancy did he ask: "Why?" 

Saburo cast his eyes upon his older brother's slouching, decrepit physique, attempting to alleviate his snickering. 

"Good things to those who wait," He spoke, repressing a fraction of Jiro's anxiety. 

Hastily, out of the corner of his eye, Saburo scrutinized as one of his soldier's drew closer; signifying that their mission to retrieve the object Saburo desired, was now on her way to set forth his plans in motion. 

_ Komyouji's daughter was the perfect candidate to assist in establishing and inflating my future empire._ >> 

Facing in the direction of his wretched older brother, Saburo stated nonchalantly, "Well, as pleasant as this has been, I'm afraid I have other vital matters to attend too. I'll see you again soon, Kikaider." 

Turning on his heels, he paced towards the set of doors. Gesturing for one of the guards over, he commanded to put stronger sedatives in Jiro's sustenance. The guard, shook his head in full agreement, while Saburo retained the mischievous smirk on his face. 

Hearing the echoing of the doors closing, the young teenage male, sitting solemnly on the hard and bitter cement floor, could only reflect at what had just transpired. 

* * *

**AN:** Hate it? Like it? Tell me what you think! ^_^ 


End file.
